Understatement:
by xglittergigglesx
Summary: Definition: Expressing an idea with less emphasis or in a lesser degree than is the actual case. Example: Kazuya Shibuya was having a bad day. NaruxMai.


_**Title: **Understatement_

_**Word Count: **1,106_

_**Summary: **Definition: Expressing an idea with less emphasis or in a lesser degree than is the actual case. Example: Kazuya Shibuya was having a bad day. NaruxMai._

_**Authors note:** I was bored and this came to me. Not much else I can say. If the spacing is screwy, don't blame me - I'm actually rather OCD about my spacing and punctuation. Must come from having a mother who, when your about 5 and give her a birthday card, takes a red pen, corrects your punctuation and spelling then hands it back to you explaining what you did wrong. And people wonder why I'm strange. _

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ghost Hunt or any characters in the manga/anime._

**Understatement.**

_Definition: _Expressing an idea with less emphasis or in a lesser degree than is the actual case.

_Example: _Leaving Ayako and Takigawa in a room alone for more than 30 seconds _may_ result in a trip to the Hospital.

_Example: _The death and destruction caused by 9/11 was a kinda bad thing.

_Example: _Hitler was a sorta mean man.

_Example: _Kazuya Shibuya was having a bad day.

Not only was his office being used once again as a coffee shop, but his lap top had run out of battery in the middle of an important document which had taken him 3 hours to type and was now gone forever, his favourite fountain pen had exploded in his shirt pocket, staining his beautiful, perfect, pale skin - luckily the ink was black like his shirt, the air conditioning had broken in the office on one of the hottest days of the year, along with the water heater meaning the radiators in every room were on full and unable to be turned off, the repair man couldn't come till tomorrow and Mai had stripped off so she was simply wearing a tiny skirt and a almost-not-there vest top which was extreamly distracting any time she came into his office for a file or to hand him something or to bring him iced tea.  
And to top it all off, Yasuhara seemed to be getting just as distracted as Kazuya, if not more, judging by the way he kept glancing at the part timer, offering to help her with her work or to make the iced tea or pulling her down into the seat next to him, stating she needed to sit down and relax before she exausted herself.  
Yup, today was not his day.

_"OW! Ayako what was that for!"__  
_Kazuya sighed as the shouts of his 'friends' echoed through the office.  
_"You called me old you stupid Monk!"  
"Guys...please don't destroy the office! Naru would kill me - OUCH! Ayako! What was that for!"  
"Are you ok Mai?"  
"No Yasuhara I'm not."  
"Mai...I didn't mean it...come on...calm down...please?"  
"Oooooh you're in trouble now!"  
"OUCH! Mai! You just bit me!"_

Kazuya groaned into his hands. Why did he work with such idiots. Lin was lucky he was in China, visiting his parents.

_"Yasuhara! Help!"  
"Upsie-dasies Mai-chan!"  
_  
At this Naru growled. Mai-chan? _Mai-chan!?_ Why did Yasuhara get to call her Mai-chan?

_"Lemme go! Lemme go now! I sware Yasu-"_

There was a crash that made even Kazuya jump to his feet. Slowly, with the same enthusiasim as someone who was going in to a room where they _knew_ a psychopathic killer was going to slice and dice them, Naru opened the door in the lounge area of the office.  
There was Takigawa covering his mouth to try and hold in his laughter, Ayako was laughing openly, John seemed to find the wall intensly fasinating judging by the way he was staring at it, Masakos mouth had formed a small 'o' that she didn't even bother trying to hide behind her sleeve.  
The reason for they reactions?  
Yasuhara, whilst trying to save Ayako from the wrath of Mai, had picked said girl up. She had been struggling causing both of them to topple over, Mai now lying on her back with Yasuhara over her, holding himself up with his elbows and forearms, which he had used to prevent him crushing the tiny girl, on either side of her head, his knees on either side of her skinny hips.  
His face was shocked and his glasses had slid down his nose and a light blush had covered his cheeks.  
Mai was simply looking confused, her eyes wide, hair spread around her head like a coffee coloured halo, her hands pressed against his chest.  
Naru barely contained a growl and lifted Yasuhara off his assistant by the back of his shirt.  
"Yasuhara, please refrain from sexually harrassing my assistant. It is the type of behaviour that invokes law suits."  
Yasuhara's blush had gone as he smiled with saccharine sweetness.  
"I apologize Naru. I couldn't contain myself. It will not happen again!"  
This time he couldn't hide the growl as he pushed/let go the slightly older boy and looked down at his assistant, who lay on the floor, still confused.  
"Ouch?" She muttered breifly before Kazuya lent down and pulled her up by the shoulders, ignoring the shock of electricity that came from the skin contact.  
"Jou-chan, are you ok?" Bou-san asked worriedly, pulling her into his arms.  
"Takigawa. As I just finished telling Yasuhara," Kazuya now pulled Mai away from Bou-san with a frustrated sigh. "That is the type of behaviour that will invoke law suits."  
A grin - that Kazuya would later decide could only be described as pure evil - crossed Ayako's face. The next thing he knew, Ayako's foot had hooked around his ankle and pulled hard, causing him to loose his footing, stumbled and some how - he had no clue how - he ended up on the floor ontop of Mai in almost the exact same possition Yasuhara had been in. Almost being the oprative word.  
His lips were on Mai's.  
For a moment all he could think about was that her lips tasted of watermellon and she smelled like candyfloss and strawberrys and sunshine and how her eyes were shocked and wide, as he was sure his were, and they were the colour of coffee mixed with a hint of milk.  
"Naru!" Yasuhara gasped in a mockingly shocked voice. "That is the type of behaviour that invokes lawsuits!"  
Within moments Naru was on his feet again, Mai moving more slowly, still completely shocked.

"Everyone. Out." He hissed in a way that would mean a painful and long death -possibly including castration for the males - for any who disagreed.

Almost instantly, everyone was grabbing their things, stating how they had appointments or things to do straight away. When they were alone, Kazuya turned to Mai with his normal indifferent look. She opened her mouth to say something - most likely a babble of mismatched words and meaningless sounds, he mused - but before she could speak, his lips were on hers once more. As he pulled away he smirked.

"I guess I better get a good lawyer." He whispered before turning and sauntering into his room, slamming the door behind him.

**Understatement.**

_Definition: _Expressing an idea with less emphasis or in a lesser degree than is the actual case.

_Example: _Kissing Mai was rather fantastic.

**_Well? What do you think? Review and I'll erm...do..something...nice?_**


End file.
